<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darks free time job. by Thecloverinthelostforest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974540">Darks free time job.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecloverinthelostforest/pseuds/Thecloverinthelostforest'>Thecloverinthelostforest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+, Bondage, Drugging, Drunk Sex, Gore, MalexMale, Porn, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sex Worker, Smut, Stuffing, cursing, unidentified female character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecloverinthelostforest/pseuds/Thecloverinthelostforest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark works as a sex worker for a large company run by antisepticeye, dark is off to meet his boss and is not very excited, one thing leads to another and dark becomes antisepticeyes new toy. But after dark gets home, around midnight hes greeted by a drunken Wilford warfstache. Yander kills someone, author mocks dark and bing is having trouble with his emotions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Master and his pet.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dark works as a sex worker for a large company owned by the one and only antisepticeye. Today dark is to meet his boss and well, one thing leads to another and dark becomes antisepticeyes new fucktoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third person</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darkiplier is a sex worker for a large company as a side job, and is to meet his boss in a few hours. Dark isn’t exactly excited about this and hates being bossed around. He’s currently in the middle of fixing up papers at his shared house, in his office. He sighs and stands, grabbing his latex suit, which has buttons to open the crotch area and arse area. He then begins his walk to work, since he’s one to be early and never late. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~Time Skipppppp to where dark just walked into his bosses office~ (I’m sowwy don’t hate mmmmmeeeEEEeeE &gt;~&lt;) </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello sir, my name is Darkiplier, it’s a pleasure to meet you, I hope you’ll find me to be a hard worker” he says, being as formal as possible, taking a bow as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The green haired man sits back in his black chair, he seems to have a big grin, licking his lips and looking dark over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Antisepticeye” He snickers out, beckoning dark over, he still has that evil grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there something you need of me-“ dark is interrupted by his tie being grabbed and being pulled into a rough kiss by the green haired man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dark is taken aback and tries his best to make Anti stop, but he just continues, making dark sit on his lap. Antis hands are tangled in Dark’s silky black hair, he begins biting at darks lip and he keeps his mouth shut. Anti lets out a low growl, and moves his hand to Darks crotch, giving it a good squeeze. Dark yelps and anti uses this opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of his wet cavern, dominating Dark immediately. Eventually anti pulls away, letting the now panting Dark off his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What...was that for…” Dark asks, one of his hands covering his  mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...you just looked so high and mighty...I wanted to put you back into your place darky, plus you gotta know whos in charge~,” Anti giggles out, winking at dark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dark nods quickly, keeping quiet, and standing. He begins to walk to the door but anti catches his wrist pulling him back, making him sit down next to his chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boss...if I may, I need to start my shift and I don’t believe staying here will accomplish anything…” Dark says, looking up at anti nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anti laughs, pulling on darks hair roughly, “Darky, you’re gonna learn real quick ye listen to me, no matter what some stupid arse papers say,” he growls out, moving his face so dark can feel antis breath on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dark nods, pursing his lips, looking down. He hates being treated like this, he closes his eyes to fall deeper Into his thoughts. How he just wanted to lunge at anti and make him submit to him, watch him shiver and shake under him. Maybe even let out his sadistic side and leave a few beautiful cuts in antis perfect skin. Regaining the dominance in the room, It made Dark smile, which Anti surely noticed. Anti grabbed Dark’s chin, making him look at himself in the eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are ye smiling about? Schemin about some stupid plan?” Anti says while growling, his eyes narrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I nothing s-sir I w-was just going to my happy p-place is all…” Dark says, he doesn’t expect Anti to catch on since Dark is an amazing liar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anti just nods, not exactly buying his story, snapping and pointing in front of himself. Dark takes this as a cue to get in front of him, and dark does so, looking up at anti confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yer gonna suck me off ye little slut~” Anti says, crossing his arms and looking down at dark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dark nods, a bit flustered. He starts fumbling with Anti’s belt, biting his lip. He gets antis belt off finally, then unzips his fly, slowly removing his pants with a bit of difficulty. Antis smirk grows as Darks eyes go a bit wide, he licks his lips admiring the man on his knees, in front of him. Dark slips down antis boxers to his ankles, gulping a bit nervously at his size. (Hes about eight inches give or take) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, is the big bad darkiplier nervous?~” anti says with a grin, rolling his hips to show he's impatient.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dark shakes his head, letting out a low growl under his breath, and starts kitten licking the tip of his cock, his tongue licking along the slit, making Anti groan and moan under his breath. Anti was already a bit hard, but still wasn’t fully up yet, so dark took it upon himself to start stroking his length slowly. This made anti let out a low and breathless moan, for someone who owns such a dirty establishment, he hardly got any action. He pulled on darks hair, and dark stopped abruptly. They just stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds, before anti kissed him roughly on the lips. Dark was surprised, but kissed back, figuring if he complies it’ll be better for the both of them. Dark could feel antis fangs dig into his lip and he let out a small whimper, opening his mouth for anti. He immediately slipped his tongue into Darks mouth, their tongues battling over dominance, but anti ultimately winning. Dark just moaned softly at the new feeling and began to stroke anti again, feeling the man tense up. Anti pulled away, a string of saliva connecting the two of their mouths. Dark quickly wiped his mouth, his face a deeper shade of grey as he was blushing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww~ how cute darky.” Anti says as he lifts his chin, his thumb lightly brushing against Darks lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not cute, sir. Now I-” Dark was interrupted by his head being shoved against antis cock, the man lowly growling and clearly impatient. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dark just nods, taking only his tip in his mouth and lightly sucking it, along with moving his tongue into his slit a few times. His hands start to fondle with antis balls as dark takes a bit more of him, bobbing his head up and down, glancing upwards at the man who’s trying his best not to moan. Anti was letting a few gasps and low moans loose when dark began to quicken his pace, his cock getting harder and the tip a deep red. Dark of course could feel this and began deepthroating to the best of his ability, stroking anything his mouth couldn’t wrap around. Anti, now groaning and gasping, was close to releasing his load, and his cock began twitching. Dark understood, and kept deepthroating, but quickened his pace until he could feel antis warm cum down his throat. Anti moaned loudly when he came, his back arched and his eyes rolled back. It was truly a beautiful sight, at least to dark it was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fookin...Yer not too bad darkypoo. We’ll have to work on a few things definitely, but not bad...not bad at all.” He praised and dark just removed his mouth from antis cock  with a ‘pop’ and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“y-yes of course sir-” Dark was yet again cut off, but this time by a finger being putting to his lips. He looks up at anti, confused, and he just laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It master to ye...ye fookin slut…” he says, shaking his head and laughing. He lightly pets darks hair, and he leans into it despite himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now go change in front of me, I know you brought that suit with yah.” He snickers out, leaning back on his chair. Dark goes and grabs the latex suit, nervous and unsure of himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are...you sure you want me to change in front of...you?” He asks, turning to anti who has a smug look. All anti does is nod, biting his lip slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Dark sighs and strips, still hard from the moment they were just occupied in. He bites his lip in concentration, putting the suit on, his chest visible and his back, the straps on his shoulders keeping the suit up. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Darks POV. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t believe I’m fucking doing this...Infront of HIM no less. I just sigh, snapping the band of the latex suit to make sure it’s tight enough. I look over to anti to see that stupid smirk plastered on his face. God I just wanna wipe that smirk off his face...I don’t realize I'm frowning, or that my eyebrows are furrowed until anti speaks up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you look so mad, slut?~” He asks, his head tilting to the side. My expression softens up, not wanting to piss him off and have to suck him off again.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies…master...” I say, balling my fists behind me. I can’t believe I’m saying such...disgusting words. Oh I’m so making this twink pay. Once I’m out of here, I’ll get him alone...then lock him into a closet for a few weeks. Fucking hope he starves. I was just about to say something when I was grabbed but the goblin and forced into a rough kiss. I kissed back of course, my eye twitching a bit from the anger building up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now~ how about you unbuttoned the back of your suit, darky~” anti snickers out, and I...do as he asks, huffing, my ass now fully exposed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm~Now come sit on masters lap, pup.” He says sitting back, his arms resting on the armrests. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But...your…” I begin to say, his cock still out and hard again. He seems to growl at this and pat his lap, I quickly sit down on his lap, gulping nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that’s a good boy…” he praises, petting my hair, as he lifts me up. I go to question what he’s doing then feel the tip of his cock at my entrance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M-master w-wait ca-can’t we at least...w-wait another day?” I ask almost pleading, I’m usually not the one receiving and I haven’t bottomed in a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just chuckles darkly and slams into me, i can feel his whole...fucking dick in me...why is he so big... I let out a yelp and a whine, my eyes becoming watery, shaking a bit at the feeling of my anus being stretched so much, does he have to be so rough about it? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm~ my, fer a slut you are pretty tight…” he groans out, already slowly thrusting, making me let out small desperate moans, breathing a bit heavily. He holds my thighs, thrusting quickly into me now, I whimper and moan at the sensation, he may be a bitch but damn he feels so good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Ah!~ ye-yes, f-fuck m-more!~” I shout, panting, my eyes half lidded and my body lightly shaking. He just chuckles and begins speeding up his thrusting, while I let out broken whimpers and moans, holding onto the sides of the chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M-master!!~ pl-please right there!!~ oh f-fuck right there!!” I shout as he hits my prostate. He continues to abuse that spot turning me into a loud, high pitched, moaning mess. I can hear him grunt and groan as he gets closer to his climax, but I’m almost there as well, maybe even closer. I can...hardly think...he’s pounding me so well...god I need this so badly…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M...ma...master i...mm...I’m gonna c-cum…” I weakly moan out, and he unbuttons the crotch area, letting my hard cock spring free. I’m so close...just a bit more...oh god im gonna cum untouched...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He chuckles and whispers “then cum fer me ye good fer nothing whore~”. I yelp and moan out his name as I  spew my load over my latex suit and a bit on my face, I tighten around him as I do so. He groans, thrusting a few more times then shoots his load. I moan at the feeling, it’s just too amazing...Mm...his warm liquid is...filling me up… god it feels so nice…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What…a...good pup…” he mutters out, pretty exhausted and worn out from that amazing round</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I feel him pull out, and make a small whimper, not exactly liking feeling empty. He then pushes something into me and I bite my lip quickly as to not make any noise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There we go, I knew these buttplugs would come in handy one day” he says chuckling, I huff and cross my arms. Yes he may be...hot but that doesn’t excuse his behavior. Okay...maybe it does…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes me off his lap, and I stand quickly,  buttoning up the arse area of my latex suit, then the front, then I fully remove it. He slaps my ass and I let out a small squeak, then glare at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse you, who do ye think yer looking at like that?” He growls out and I immediately stop, putting on my regular suit, wiping the cum off my face. I then go to leave but I hear anti shout “Not just yet”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I turn to him confused, then make my way over to him, “Master did you...need anything else?” I ask, tilting my head. He pulls out a spike collar, and puts it around my neck. I go to protest but he glares right at me and I decide to keep quiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All pets need a collar, right?” He says with a smirk and all I do is nod. I’m then allowed to leave and I quickly do so with my bag. I make my way down the steps and out of that...awful place, my god my ass hurts...I continue to think about...what happened in there, walking home, feeling a bit disgusted with myself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> (Time skip to where dark just walked through the door to marks, aka where all the egos resideeee)  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey darkling!” I hear Will shout as I walk through the door, I smile a bit at the nickname. I look around, seeing the...chaos going around. Bing is up on the counter, making out with a loaf of bread, google is trying to kill Illinois with a crowbar, Wilford is...up on the ceiling somehow? Yancy is picking a fight with bim. KOTS is running around with peanut butter on his face and a squirrel on his shoulder, the retired hero doesnt seem to be around, and Dr. iplier is trying to get Host out of the corner. Seems the rest are just relaxing, this isn’t as bad as it can get. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will...why are you on the ceiling?” I ask, my head tilted and my arms crossed. He then asks “why are you limping?” As a way to retaliate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That...is none of your business.” I then add and he gets off the ceiling, pulling me into a warm hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kinda is sugar.” He says quietly, his arms around my middle, his head resting on my shoulder. I just sigh, rubbing his back, my eyes closing. I’ve always...felt safe in his arms, probably because of celine but...I don’t know, hes always been there for me. I just sigh, gently pushing him away, smiling softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later bud, okay?” I say, he nods and goes to fight bing over the bread.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I walk into my room, then flop onto my bed, rubbing my ass. Damn it still hurts…I go and grab a bottle of painkillers, taking two then chug a thing of water. I grab a book, then silently begin reading.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Master and his pet (Pt.2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dark is trying to sleep but a drunken Wilford has other plans. Author annoyed dark,  Yander makes quick work of a woman, and bing is having trouble processing emotions...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Third person</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darks eyes begin to close, imagining himself in the story of love and romance, wondering if he’ll ever be able to find love in another. The door creaks open but dark doesn’t seem to hear, hes lost in this fantasy realm. He then feels someone’s lips press against his and darks eyes open quickly to see wilford on top of him. His eyes are closed, but he has that stupid smile on his face. Wilford pulls away, leaving dark in a moment of pure shock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t be sleeping now! We gotta go to that candy store to get that new bubblegum!” He...loudly states, moving his arms around cartoonishly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will...you...didn’t have to kiss me…” dark mutters out, two fingers to his lips, still trying to process what the hell just happened. Wilford tilts his head confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I know I didn’t have to, but you’re awake now, aren’t you?” He asks, still with that goofy smile. Dark just blushes a bit and nods. Wills gaze then flickers to the bottle of painkillers on darks nightstand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damien, I'd like to know what happened” will then says, his arms crossed, for once seeming serious. He truly does care for dark, his eyes look so sad at the moment, as if he just wants dark to smile, just once. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just...work will...you know how it is…” Dark mutters out, him shifting in place a bit. He seems a bit nervous as if he doesn’t want will to know about what had happened, he just wants will to think the best of him. He doesn’t quite understand why, but it’s just something he does. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damien please, c’mon...was it that boss you were meeting?” He asks and dark just nods, his head down, seeming ashamed. Dark looks hurt and embarrassed, but his body language shows he needs someone right now to be by his side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, no need to look so sad…” Wilford moves a hand to his cheek, gently lifting his head up. Will is smiling softly, his eyes bright but calm, Trying his best to relax him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will, c’mon…” dark mutters as their faces get closer to each other, darks hands moving to either sides of wilfords arms. Darks mind Is beginning to wander as they get closer and closer. ‘Does he want this?’ asks himself. ‘Does he want me or perhaps just his old lover…’ Dark sighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wanna make you feel better damien...” will whispers out, then kisses his cheek, moving off of him. He’s standing but slouched over, he doesn’t have that happy vibe anymore but that more defeated look. And that’s very rare for Wilford, dark does in fact notice this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dark just begins hugging himself, blushing from what just happened as Wilford makes his way out of the room. Dark begins thinking about how good it could be to just...let himself love another. Perhaps someone knew or...try things with someone he cares deeply for. It’s all different, and strange and he just wants to understand it all. But it’s difficult so he just sighs, his head back, running a hand through his hair. He’s very, very deep in thought, truly thinking about this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dark then gets up and decides to see what he can do to understand this emotion. He walks out of the room, going over to bing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“? Oh sah dude!” Bing shouts with that stupid grin as always, waving to dark. He’s always smiling, no matter what, even if he’s being talked down by someone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello…” dark replies, sitting near the Android, his arms crossed and his eyes narrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bing look up the definition of love.” Dark then states and bings eyes flash to search icons, processing the task. It takes him a few moments to find the definitions, as his connection to the internet isn’t the best.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It can mean the following; an intense feeling of deep affection, a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone, affectionate greetings conveyed to someone on one's behalf, a formula for ending an affectionate letter, a personified figure of love, often represented as Cupid, a great interest and pleasure in something, and a person or thing that one loves” Bing states, then blinks a few times, smiling brightly. He looks happy to share such information, since google is usually the one who does so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that all?” He asks, tilting his head and fidgeting with the end of his shirt. He seems to be nervous about this subject, as if he has examples that he wants to share but thinks better of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s all, thank you.” Dark says, walking back to his bedroom, thinking about these definitions. This is truly puzzling to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(</span>
  <b>Another time skip, a few hours, it‘s about midnight now, yes dark removed the buttplug from earlier, he wasn’t gonna let a gremlins cum stay in him all fucking night-) </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dark is in his bedroom, fast asleep, hugging a pillow. He then feels a heavy weight on him, his eyes opening a bit, yawning. He goes to get up but the thing on top of him is too heavy. He looks up seeing will, clearly drunk from the crooked smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will…what…” he begins but is cut off by his lips colliding with wills. Dark being surprised at first but melts into it, his eyes closing. He honestly loves this for some reason, the kiss may be drunken but it’s sweet. The clear longing is there along with the desperation </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His arms wrap around his neck, as the kiss becomes more heated. Wilford rather forcefully moves his tongue into his mouth, making Dark moan at the feeling. Will slowly begins grinding against him, making Darks breath hitch, and his body shiver. Once Wilford finally pulls away, he begins kissing down Darks neck, earning a few moans from him. The stronger male, then stops, pulling his suspenders down, and un-clips them, throwing them to the side. He then removes his bow tie, unbuttoning his shirt while dark removes his shirt and throws it to the ground. Wilford pulls down his pants while dark does the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now both only in their boxers, their members are quite visibly hard. Dark goes and grabs lube from the drawer, knowing will wouldn’t put any on himself in this drunken state, he lubes up his fingers. Will begins kissing along darks neck again, nipping at his neck a few times as well. The smaller male pushes two fingers into himself, moaning at the feeling, not really stretching himself, more just applying lube to his arse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will pulls down his boxers, clearly impatient and needy. Darks eyes go wide, and he just regrets wanting this so badly. Wilfords a whole nine inches and he’s thick as well, dark looks very scared, and will seems to notice this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hiccups then speaks “ill be gentle with you darkling~”. Dark can just smell the alcohol in his breath, making his face scrunch up a bit, but he does slip his boxers down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then removes his fingers and will spread his legs. Will pushes the tip of his hard cock into him and dark let’s out a small whine. He pushes the rest of his cock into him, and dark moans loudly, and it’s followed by a long whimper. Dark is...well to say the least being stretched like crazy, his teeth are gritted and his eyes are becoming watery from wilfords girth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm...darkling you’re so tight…” Wilford mutters out, which is followed by a hiccup. Dark just nods quickly, trying his best to adjust, but Will is already slowly thrusting. Dark is making small noises, as wills thrusting is rather shallow and gentle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-will...p-please...f-faster…” dark moans out, and Wilford immediately begins thrusting faster, and a lot deeper into him, causing dark to moan loudly. The room begins to fill with moans, pants, gasps and the slapping of skin on skin. Dark moans loudly once Wilford hits his spot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“F-fuck d-daddy there!!” He shouts, and Will begins abusing that spot, turning dark into a drooling and moaning mess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His nails begin to dig into wills back, his cock hard and throbbing, so close...Wilford then begins jerking him off, sending dark over the edge, as he breaks hard on both of their chests. Will groans as dark tightens, and cums deep in him. Dark is very out of it, panting heavily along with Will. He pulls out, then collapses, falling asleep. Dark just huffs and closes his eyes , yes he is exhausted but honestly not that tired, he just begins petting wilfords hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(In the early morning) </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Darks POV.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I blink and then groan at the amount of pain coming from my ass, what the hell even happened...I go to stand but somethings...on top of me? It’s heavy and oddly...warm, I feel...safe? I open my eyes, then gasp at the sight in front of me, my eyes going wide. Wilfords on top of me, snoring and naked, like butt naked. I just sigh, blushing at the gorgeous sight, remembering the events from last night. I bite my lip, feeling butterflies in my stomach. It...was so nice, letting myself go like that...I wonder if we can do it again...I start remembering his hot breath on my neck as our bodies collided, his sweet smell and beautiful features. I...feel so amazing, he really cares! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm...oh hey dark- why am I naked? Why are you naked? Why are we on each other?” Wilford says to me, and I feel a pain ring through my body, my heart breaking upon hearing those words. My heart stings and twists, I shouldn’t have expected much but...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He...doesn’t...remember? Did this...mean nothing to him then? I feel my eyes begin to water, but I bite back a sob and just nod. This man just...wanted to use me? Am I nothing but an object to be used whenever someone’s fucking Horny? Why does he remind me of anti now...no he’s not. he’s...better...right? But then...why do I feel so terrible...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, sorry dark, I’ll be on my way!” He shouts happily as if this is no big deal, putting his clothing on and snapping his suspenders. I just nod, letting the man i let see me vulnerable walk away without another word. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t help but start to cry, my body hurts, my head is spinning and I can hardly walk...I’m sure he didn’t...mean to leave me like this, he...he wouldn’t do this on purpose would he? Does...he want to blackmail me? Did...did he take pictures, did he...think it was cool? Was this just to pleasure himself...relax, relax, he was drunk but...what if he knew what he was doing? I keep overthinking the situation, thinking of the worst possible things, knowing he didn’t at all mean to show me love or affection. But it still hurts…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I get out my phone, wiping away my tears and text a co-worker of mine I won’t be in today, but there’s no respond. I huff, knowing I’ll get in trouble if I don’t tell my boss. So I start typing... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grayscale slut: Hello sir, I’d like to inform you I cannot make it to work today</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glitchbitch: and why’s that? You get yourself into a fight over your fragile masculinity?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grayscale slut: Well...no I’m just really sore and I won’t be able to work properly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glitchbitch: Sore? Oh you’re fuckin around then? How naughty~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grayscale slut: that’s none of your business, sir. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glitchbitch: uh-huh but you’re still the one callin me sir, yah whore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grayscale slut: you’ve made it clear I am to address you as sir, I do not wish to be fired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glitchbitch: whatever, you’re coming in to work today, I need a good cockwarmer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grayscale slut: but I’m sore, sir please…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glitchbitch: maybe if yer good I’ll go gentle on Yah. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I just sigh, turning off my phone and shaking my head. This man is such a horny bastard. I stand, swallowing a few painkillers and get dressed into my usual suit and tie, not excited for the events that will be happening throughout today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I stand making my way out to the kitchen, seeing bing and google talking, I decide to listen in as I sip my coffee. I shouldn’t be listening into other people’s conversations, but i could use something against them and plus something interesting always happens when bing and google speak together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How-w-w about you shut-t-t your st-stupid m-m-m-mouth and fu-fu-fuck off.” Google says through glitches and bing doesn’t look fazed in the slightest. He just pushes up his glasses a bit and continues talking about his stunts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He seems to enjoy speaking to google though, google doesn’t seem all that happy, he looks irritated and annoyed by the lesser being. Googles arms are crossed and he looks pissed off, bing just looks like a happy bean, speaking about the things that make him happy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So then I went up and-“  bing gets interrupted by google pulling out his vocal cords, tearing through his neck, orangish liquid starts pouring from his neck, his eyes are wide and fearful. He looks to be in...pain? Do androids feel pain? Do androids feel in general?? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I-I told you to shut-t-t up” google growls out, dropping the wires, as bing falls to the ground with a thump, his whole expression showing fear. He begins holding his neck, trying to get the liquid to stop flowing. The same liquid then begins dripping from bings eyes, as if he were silently crying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time s-s-stop talking, you wanna-be search en-engine” Google spats out, and he walks off, leaving bing there to bleed out. I sigh, going over to bing and handing him a cloth and bandages. Bing quickly bandages his neck, seeming scared and frantic, He then stands and quickly walks out of the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that was...interesting?” I mutter out, going to grab my coffee but it’s been stolen. It isn’t wear i left it, so I begin searching around for my coffee, huffing in frustration. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So ‘daddy right there, oh!~’” I hear someone snicker out and I turn to see author with a smirk on his face, sipping the coffee i made. I just sigh, not wanting to deal with his bullshit anymore. I swear I’m gonna knock his goddamn lights out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess I’m not the only slut of the house anymore, huh?” He teases, pouring out the coffee into the skin and I growl at this. This bloody bastard, how fucking dare he...he has no fucking right to judge me! He sleeps around with everyone! How dare he try and judge me, I ball my fists in rage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, relax, I’m just messing with yah” he chuckles out, his hands on his hips and his leg back, putting most of his weight on that leg. I huff, not in the mood for his stupid jokes or sexual flirtation. I just make my way around him going to leave, but my clear limp seems to catch Authors eye, as he pulls me back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So~ you a whore or a slut? Cause I’ll pay yah to tap that ass~” he says seductively, licking his lips, looking me up and down. I feel my face heat up, and I pull my hand away, growling. How dare he try and get me into his bed, me, the darkiplier. God this bastard needs to learn who he’s dealing with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I am neither, now go fuck off before I make you” I growl out, my eyes lightly glowing from the built up rage I’ve been building up. I feel the full on rage from being used by both anti and Wilford, my fists balled, my growl getting louder. Author notices my clear instability and backs off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Third person POV.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a loud bang, as something heavy hits the ground, the sound coming from the living room. Dark spins around, making his way to the living room, his eyes going wide from the sight. Yanders front is covered in blood, the red liquid staining his face as well. Upon closer inspection Yander is holding a very sharp knife which is drenched in blood, along with his hand. The body of some girl laying on the floor, her blond long hair pulled out, her shirt bloodstained and ripped from the stab wounds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yander just giggles, a hand going over their mouth, their eyes shaking as they mutter out “This bitch deserved it, he is </span>
  <b>mine</b>
  <span>”. He stands, his foot going over the girls skull, and he presses down, a cracking noise being heard. He stomps down hard and the girls brains are splattered on the floor and his foot, along with blood going everywhere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dark just stands there, rather shocked Yander would do this in such an open area, but he doesn’t exactly look sane at the moment, but then again, when does anyone in this house? He seems so angry and frustrated, but this is honestly normal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yander? Hey bud, you okay?” Dark asks, putting a hand out for him, which Yander slaps away. He hardly ever hits dark, for he views dark as a parental figure and a good one at that. When Yander first arrived he clinged to dark because he felt safe around him, and still does. He wouldn’t leave his side, no matter how hard someone tried to pull Yander away. But then they'd probably get shanked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me.” He hisses out, still angry and fuming. Dark sighs, trying to understand but truly cannot relate to yander much. He tries his best, but it’s difficult dealing with Yander when he commits murder every other week, and right in public places as well. It’s getting difficult to hide the bodies because they keep piling up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright...just...clean up the body, and dump it…” he says, his arms crossed, but he’s giving Yander a soft and comforting smile. Dark hasn’t ever raised his voice, nor hit Yander, instead they talk through things, and this seems to really help both of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Okay mom…” he mutters out, quickly hugging dark then drags the body out the door, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Dark sighs, still not exactly understanding why he chose mom instead of dad, but for as long as dark can remember Yander has been calling him that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God dammit I got blood on my suit now…” dark huffs out, going up the steps to go change quickly. Once in his room, he puts a new suit on, adjusting the vest. He then walks out of his room, and down the steps, snapping the blood away that was soaked into the rug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dark sits down on the couch, letting out a low sigh, a bit mentally strained. Then a strange thing happens, bing sits next to dark, bandages no longer wrapped around his throat. But his expression is sad and hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So uh...Googs got really mad at me and um...said I should just go jump off a building”he mutters out, orange liquid running down his cheek. Dark...feels oddly bad for the poor android, he knows most of bings stunts are to impress google, having him say that...it must be crushing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...don’t do it. You’ve got friends here, forget about google, he clearly doesn’t care about you” dark states, a book in his hand and his gaze locked in said book. He doesn’t seem to care about the outside but he does want to help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t...he’s him...he’ll forget what he said tomorrow and act like we’re...I dunno distant friends? Yeah, that…” Bing huffs out, seeming tired of the hate, he just seems to want to be happy. And he seems happiest with google, even though google doesn’t realize this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bing, be honest, do you feel for him? Romantically?” Dark asks, looking at the sad and hurt android. Bing stays silent, only giving a small nod as he can’t say the words. Bing sniffles, moving his glasses down, wiping his eye, then moving his glasses back up. Dark sighs, patting his head, and giving him a quick hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey don’t...you have a job to get to??” Bing asks, his head tilted. Dark freezes, he completely forgot about work, hes going to be late, so he’s panicking. Dark won’t get there on time, but he can still try. He quickly stands, grabbing his bag from the closet and waving bye to bing before running out of the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>